Day After Day
by damnihavenoidea
Summary: My feelings grow each day. Stronger, bigger, deeper than before. I can't bear it anymore. I think it's time for you to know. And no matter what, I'll make you mine. Warning : Slight AU, no beta, shoujo ai
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Slight AU

Before you read this, I have to warn you. Grammar errors everywhere ! haha.. I love reading in English but I can't write story in English. I think I know why. Because I learn English in online games and anime ! lol

I plan to write this for Ritsu's birthday ! Btw, Happy Birthday Ricchan ! :)

Okay, go ahead and read it. I dare you ! lol ..

* * *

The first time I met her, I fell in love.

Yeah, just like that. I fell in love. Pathetic, isn't it ? It's started when I was in the elementary school. If I'm not mistaken , it was in the middle of 3rd grade . She came as a transfer student.

"_Come on Mio-chan. Introduce yourself to your new classmates. Don't be shy. I'm sure they wanted to know who you are." _

_Standing there, a girl with long black hair and gray irises . She's beautiful . I admit that. And cute too. I wonder what kind of person she is._

_"M-My name is A-Akiyama M-Mio. N-Nice to m-meet you"_

"_Mio-chan, you can sit down next to Ritsu-chan. Ritsu wave your hand so Mio-chan can know where to sit"_

"_Hello there ! My name is Tainaka Ritsu ! I hope we can get along"_

"_U-um , sure"_

_This is interesting ! I bet she's fun to be around with !_

Since then, I started to get along with her. Or as Yui said, bully her.

"_uwaaaaa.. minnaaaa ! look ! Mio writes with her left hand ! You're so leftie !"_

_With the speed of light, she changed her pen to her right hand while looking so afraid._

"_uwaaa.. Mio got a perfect score !"_

_Again, with the speed of light, she put her exam result to her bag. _

"_Mio, there's a barnacle on your ear"_

"_Kyaaaahh ! "_

_She's really interesting ! I like her !_

"_Okay class, Mio-chan will be our candidate to read her essay on 'what you wanna be when you grow up'."_

_But Mio didn't look happy at all. In fact she's more depressed, more afraid than usual. As curious as I can be, I go to her._

"_Congrats Mio ! Your essay must be so good !"_

_No responses._

"_Mio ?"_

"_I-I don't want to read t-them. I-I'm afraid. What if I m-messed up ? There will be so many people who's going to hear me"_

"_Eh ? Why ? Isn't that good ? If I'm you, I'll brag it ! I'll read it out loud until the world can hear my essay ! Damn, It'll be too cool to come true."_

"_T-then , WHY ? WHY ME ? WHY NOT YOU RITSU ? Baka !" Whoa whoa, Mio snapped . I didn't know Mio can snap like that._

"_whoa Mio calm down. It's not me who choose you, it's our sensei. "_

"_Ah. I-I am sorry Ritsu. I didn't mean to.. uumm.. snap at you like that." And then Mio come back to her usual self . The shy and insecure Mio._

"_Hmm.. How about you come to my house now ? I can teach you how to brag your essay without being scared ! You'll be the best of the best under this great Tainaka Ritsu's training !" without waiting for Mio responses, I grab her hand and drag her way out to my house._

"_Aaaanddd, we present you Akiyama Mio ! Dozo !"_

"_U-umm.. " Mio's on her verge of tears "I-I cant , Ritsu "_

"_Why ? Is the stage too low ? I can make it higher . Wait there "_

"_No, it's not about the stage. It's about the stare. I get nervous when people stare at me."_

"_Oh, is that so ? Then imagine all those people are not people. But.. uumm but potatoes ! Yep, potatoes ! My father said, if you're nervous with the stare, imagine all those people have potatoes head."_

"_I-I cant"_

"_Wait, I have an idea" I begin to mess with my hair and tied it up " tadaaaa ! pineapple !"_

"_P-pineapple ?"_

"_I cant be a potato , so I decide to be a pineapple ! Now you can imagine all those people have pineapples head like me ! "_

_And with that , Mio can read her essay which makes me itchy . Her essay is full with non-sense words and impossible things ! Fairytale !  
_

* * *

'Hahaha.. ' remembering the good old days sure makes me giggle and that's enough to raise both of Mio's eyebrows . I can't believe because of that, me and Mio become a bestfriend forever. Always attached to each other. Wherever Mio is, there's Ritsu and vice versa .

The highschool Mio has quite a long black hair that reaches her waist. Her gray eyes can somehow suck you into a staring contest. How to put it, mysterious . Her lips.. umm okay Ritsu, you need to stop there. Gotta change the topic. Talk about height, Mio is 'a little bit' taller than me. Hei, short girls are way too cute to begin with ! It's not like I hate being short or something like that. Haha !

The first time I realize that my feelings towards Mio is not just a friendship when she decided to hangout with Nodoka after our little fight. I hate it. I hate seeing Mio so close to another person like she is close to me. Deep inside, I felt something strange in my chest. It hurts. When I ask Mugi, she said it's a pang of jealousy. Something you felt when someone so precious to you were taken away from you. I don't want that. Mio's mine. That's when I realize I love Mio. Not as a friend. I want more. Like boy to girl relationship. Ummm scratch that. Girl to girl relationship.

So, after I apologize , we are back to our usual self or more closer than before. Okay, maybe it's just me. But I feel that way. We chat, we held hands , we hug, we hangout , just two of us. Me and Mio. The Great Tainaka Ritsu and Akiyama Mio. No one else.

All I need now is Mio. Not only as my bestfriend but also my girlfriend. And no one can stop me from getting what I want. Even if it's Mio herself.

* * *

So ? What did you think ? grammar errors, grammar errors everywhere .. Told you ..

Please leave a review. I need to know where are the errors xD


	2. Chapter 2 Wanna skip ?

I try to correct what you said ScarletDrizzle (pst , I try it again with this chapter) , but no matter how many times I read it again, I can't find any other errors . It's difficult to find your own mistakes than other's mistakes . Hei, at least I'm trying.

I have imagination but I can't pour it into words ;_; poor me . I hope I get better though . And talking about the plot, indeed this story have its own plot. Since it's taken from my life . It can't be as awesome as Mio and Ritsu's life though :3  
About the fast update, this is the part of chapter 1 that I split into two. I hate reading a long chapter so I don't want my story to have a long chapter . Stupid reason indeed.

* * *

The weather on that day in Sakuragaoka High school was enough to make the students lose their willing to live. The sun that supposed to warm the town now change into a heating machine that could melt ice cream in 30 seconds. It could even melt humans. You could see the melting humans passing by with sweats on their foreheads . Hirasawa's siblings were one of them.

"Uuuiiii.. Sooo hoooott " Hirasawa Yui, the older sister that acted like a little sister, clung her life to her younger sister's shoulder, Hirasawa Ui.

"Onee-chan, you can do it. Azusa-chan is waiting for you . " Ui couldn't help but smile at her sister behavior . No matter what Yui did, it was too cute and she couldn't get mad for that.

Talk about Hirasawa's siblings, they lived in two stories house, near the school. Just need 15 minutes of walk and you could see the gate of Sakuragaoka standing with all its mighty.

Their parents loved to go around the world so it was normal for not having them in the house. They said, "It's Honeymooon darling. Something you do when you want to be with your loved one. Enjoy the day with them, not wanting to be apart from each other. When you get older, you'll understand, Yui-chan , Ui-chan." or something like that before they started their crazy world tour. Who knows if they already went around the world for god knows how much.

"Yui-chan ! Yui-chan !" someone was calling the older Hirasawa. With half lidded eyes because of the sunlight, Yui began to search the owner of the voice.

"Yui-chan ! "

"Ah ! Mugi-chan !" Yui immediately shifted her target of affection from hugging Ui to tackled the Kotobuki heiress with a bear hug.

"Ohayou Yui-chan !"

"Ohayou Mugiiii-chaaan !"

Yui, who at first was losing her willing to live, returned to her cheerful self after seeing Mugi. For Yui, Mugi means cake and tea. Kotobuki Tsumugi, or Mugi for short, was the heiress of Kotobuki family. Mugi despite coming from a wealthy family, didn't want attention or special service for her. In fact, Mugi has a motherly side and loved to take care the others. Sometimes she scold her butlers for giving a special services when her friends came over.

Mugi prefer to be seen as a normal people , just like her friends. She even tried working at a fast-food restaurant as a part-time job. She was also get excited over a place that was not too fancy. Mugy probably already familiar with such place , so when it came to supermarket which required self-serving, she became excited.

And the reason for Mugi to walked with the Hirasawa's siblings was ..

"Mugi-chan, I'm always curious about something."

"And what is that, Yui-chan ?"

"Why you walk with us to school every morning ? You can always ask your driver to take you there. You know with limo or something."asked Yui while she tried to grab both of Ui and Mugi's hands. Yui loves skinship . More skinship means fun to her.

"Maa maaa Yui-chan. I want to use the train so I ride it everyday. Actually it's fun. You can see people busying themselves . Either to work or school, like us. " Mugi explained with so much energies that radiated through her eyes.

"Really ? I want to ride it too . Ui, let's use the train tomorrow with Mugi-chan ! "

"But Onee-chan, our house is so close to school. We don't need train." Ui tried to make her older sister understand. It's not the first time Yui asked for something nonsense so Ui, being Ui, already know how to calm her sister .

"But Uuuiii .. It'll be fuuunn. You know, we can chat in the train to pass the time . We can even have Mugi's tea in there ! "

"If you behave for today, I'll ask Azusa-chan to come over and I'll make you your beloved strawberry cake." And that did it. In an instant, Yui dragged Mugi dan Ui to school as fast as she could.

"Come on , Mugi-chan, Ui-chan ! Azu-nyan is waiting for meee !"

Mugi and Ui couldn't help but chuckled at Yui's behavior.

* * *

"Ritsu ! Faster ! We are gonna be late if you keep on slacking off like this ! " Mio yelled from the outside of Tainaka's household.

"Wait a minute Mio, I can't find my headband! Damn it! " you could hear Ritsu's voice from the second floor. Maybe it's from her room.

"Just go without it !" Mio couldn't wait any longer. She decided to pay Ritsu a visit and drag her out from there. With or without headband.

"Araa ~ Mio-chan. Come to drag Ritsu out ? " that voice belongs to Mrs Tainaka . Mio couldn't see her so she guess Mrs Tainaka was doing something in the kitchen. Seeing how calm she was, we could guess this was a normal thing in the morning.

"Ah, Ohayou Tainaka-san. And yes, I need to drag Ritsu out. Sorry for intruding" Mio decided to visit the kitchen and gave a polite bow.

"Ohayou Mio-neechan" Satoshi, Ritsu's brother, greeted her with bread on his mouth.

"Ohayou Satoshi-kun. Where's your sister ?"

"She's in her room. Looking for her headband since 20 minutes ago. Gotta go Mio-neechan . Mom, Ittekimasu !"

"Itterasshai ! "

And with that, Mio retreated to Ritsu's room. Climbing the stairs with anger in each step. She didn't want to taint her absent and if Ritsu was the cause of her being late,

'She'll pay for sure.'

"Ritsu ! " Mio slammed the door open only to witness the owner of the room crawled up on the floor with her right hand below the closet.

"Ritsu , What are you doing ? " Mio raised her two eyebrows.

"Ah Mio I didn't know you're deaf. " that comment make Ritsu got herself a bump.

"Ouch, gentle as always."

"Serves you right. So , what are you doing ? "

"I told you I can't find my headband. And as you can see, I'm looking for it. " She's looking for her headband while nursing the bump on her head.

"What will happen if you don't have your headband ? The end of the world will come ? " Mio began to pissed off.

"My bangs ! It's too long ! "

"Cut it ."

"Don't wanna. "

"Here, use this" Mio throw her hair tie to Ritsu. "Tied up your bangs and let's go. I'll be waiting outside."

Ritsu waited for Mio to get out from her room and grabbed the hair tie . She then tied her hair up like Mio said and went downstairs.

'Looks like a pineapple.'

"Tadaaaaa !" the first person to see her new hairstyle was her mom.  
"Why the hell you do your hair like that ? It's ridiculous !" said the mother of the 'pineapple' girl.

"No time for that ! I gotta go ! See you later !" With that , Ritsu slammed the front door.

* * *

"Pffftt"

"Miooo-chuuuaaannn, hurry ! We'll be late ! " Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand and began their strolling to school.

"Ahahahahaa. Y-you ! You look ridiculous ! HAHAHAHA " Mio couldn't hold it anymore. She laughed. Hard.

Ritsu indeed tied her bangs , but in a ridiculous way. She tied it up so it could stand. High.

"Awww Mio-chuan. I'm hurt !" Ritsu began to shake her head. That makes her bangs that tied up like a stick to shakes too.

"AHAHAHAHA ! S-stop ! P-please ! " Mio couldn't stand it anymore, she closed her eyes.

PTTSSS

Aanndd , the hair tie snapped. Making Ritsu's bangs to cover up her forehead and reach her eyes

"umm. Mio, I think we have a serious problem here." Ritsu stopped shaking.

"Wait. Let me breath first." After some of deep breaths to calm herself, Mio faced the drummer, or someone else. "What's the problem ? Wait.. w-who ? Who are you ?"

"MIOOO NOOOO ! IT'S ME ! "

"Me who ?"

"RITSU !"

"Wow, you have quite a long bangs "

"Told you"

'and you look good '. Of course Mio didn't say that out loud.

"Mio ? "

"Y-yes ? Ah, let's go. We'll be late."

"I think I can't go around the school , looking like this. "

"So ? What are you going to do ? I'll leave you here if you keep on mumbling nonsense ." Mio began to check the watch on her phone . They had like 5 minutes before the bell of their fate rang. Or more likely Mio's fate since Ritsu didn't seem to care about the absent .

"Mio, Let's skip school together."

* * *

Aaandd .. that's all .. I'm new here ;_; I don't know how to get a beta reader so I guess I'll just ask my friend to help me with this.


	3. Chapter 3 Dress nice please

Something's wrong with my pc for the past month and I wanna warn you, this chapter is a rush . x_x

* * *

"Mio, let's skip school together ."

That sentence was enough to make Mio freeze.

"Are you out of your mind ? "  
"But Miiooooo .. I can't go around looking like this ! I'm gonna die from embarrassment ! " Ritsu dramatically raised her hands like she were praying for God to brighten her day. And of course , let her skip the school just for that day.

" It's your fault for losing your headband in the first place "

"Eh .. Come to think of that, there's a possibility that it was stolen from me ! "

Mio just stared at her with disbelieve. 'Is she stupid ?'

"Are you stupid ? Who want to stole your stupid headband ?"

"Hei, come on . It's The Great Tainaka Ritsu's belonging . Of course they want it ! Let's go find the culprit Mio !"

"If that's your reason to skip school, then my answer is No, with capital 'N'. You can skip by yourself , but I'm not going to skip with you. And don't use me to tell the teacher your silly reason for skipping school ." Mio continued her walk, leaving Ritsu who still raise her hands.

"So cold Mio-chuuaaan.. Even the sun cant melt your heart." Ritsu skipped a little so she could catch up with her. They walked side by side with Ritsu still trying to fix the hair tie. She gave up and threw the hair tie somewhere.

"What the hell ! It's mine !" Mio who shocked after seeing what Ritsu just did, turned to look at the direction her hair tie went .

"It's useless . Just get a new one." The carefree Ritsu kept on walking without turning to look at Mio's expression.

"How about YOU get me a new one. You know, since you are the source of problem here." Mio pointed her finger to Ritsu's face.

"And why me ? It's you who gave me that."

"It's you who make it snap. With your stupid hair."

"Since when hair has a brain ? you cant call it stupid unless it has a brain."

"Hmpp ! Stupid Ritsu."

"Okay, okay . You win. I'll get you a new hair tie. But you must come with me . "

"Eh ? "

"Don't 'eh' me Mio-san. You're coming with me afterschool. There's something I want to buy anyway, so I'll get home first before we go. Make sure to dress nice. "

"And why should I dress nice for you ?"

"So we can look like a couple?"

Silence .

"Mio ? Why are you blushing ? "

Mio kept struggling to tone down the blush on her face but fail miserably .

" Aww. You want a date with me ? Moe moe kyuun ~ "

DWACK

"Ouch, is that how you treat someone who just asked you for a date ? "

"Stupid Ritsu ! " After giving Ritsu a nice bump, Mio stomped her way out .

"Miooooo waaaaitt. What did I do ?"


End file.
